How to Seduce the Flock
by Ellaluvsya11
Summary: Angel is a horny girl. She already knows how IT all works (perks of being a mind-reader) and is ready to put her plan into action. Her plan to have sex with the flock. NOT FOR CHILDREN! Lemons, smut, sex, whatever you want to call it, is in this fic.
1. Fangle

**WARNING: This story is NOT suitable for children! So not read ahead if you are under 15!You have been warned...**.

_Hey!_  
_This is a VERY explicit story of how Angel slowly seduces the flock into sex. In this story she IS 7... however it is almost as if she is 15 or 16 so it isn't too weird._

_This is a story for the bold. You can hate all you want but this is my creation and you can't control my mind or my writing._

_There will be every pairing you can think of in the future (even boy-on-boy and girl-on-girl). If you would like a particular one yell out and I will get to it._

_HAPPY READING!_

* * *

**FANG POV (Point Of View)**

"_Do you want me Fang?" Asked the girl as the skimpy red material of her dress fell away from her pale body. I gulped, my eyes traveling from her beautiful heart shaped face down to her perfectly kissable neck and chest, till my eyes glanced down to her small but firm breasts and further on to her shaved pussy, and finally rested on the pair of glorious tan legs._

"_What Fang? Like what you see?" The girl questioned as she watched my eyes roam around her naked body._

_The girl, traveled towards me and came to a stop just out of arms reach. I longed for that body. I wanted to dominate it, make it mine... make her mine. _

_The girl smiled slightly at me circled my body with hunger in her sparkling eyes. From this angle I could see her tight ass swing side to side as she walked. Her eyes flashed when she looked down from my face to my abs and widened when she settled on my... below the belt area._

"_I know you want me Fang, as I want you. I want to hear you moan my name, I want to feel you inside of me." She chuckled slightly and came to a dead stand still right infront of me and grinned._

"_...Max" I breathed..._

"FANG! I HAD A NIGHTMARE!"

My eyes snapped open.

**ANGEL POV**

It was time.

It was around 3am on a Friday night when images of a naked Max flooded into my mind from that of an aroused Fang. This wasn't unusual. Every Friday night (or on nights where it wasn't such an emotional strain on him to keep everything running in perfect order) when Fang's mind had a chance to relax, he would have one of these dreams.

Wet dreams. As Iggy would call (think) them.

Now was my chance.

You see, too anyone else I'm a seven year old. In reality I am a seven year old mind reader. This means, I have access to anyones thoughts at any time, I am able to see their fears, their secretes and their... desires. And I have learnt a lot over the last few months as I devlve deeper into my families subconscious. For example, I know that Iggy's favorite song is Gangman style. I know that when Max was my age all she wanted was a kitten.

I also know how it all works.

You know, sex. I know how it works. Iggy thinks about it a lot. What it would be like, how long he would last, how good Ella would be in bed... I even know that he buys adult books offline on audio tape with Dr. M's credit card.

I know how it all works... and now I want to experience it.

Why not? I have the mental maturity of a seven-teen year old – even if I don't look that old I could pass for ten or eleven.

So that is my mission for the year; have sex with the flock.

Yep, I said flock. Not just Fang or Iggy, but the whole flock.

Starting with Fang.

I tiptoed down the hall and into Fang's dark room. He was sleeping flat out on his comforter, breathing heavily.

"_I know you want me Fang, as I want you. I want to hear you moan my name, I want to feel you inside of me." _

Fang's dream both amuse me and make me wet.

I breathed in deep. Now was the time. I stood next to the four poster and said quite loudly, but not loud enough for the flock to hear (the walls are basically sound proof anyway.) "FANG! I HAD A NIGHTMARE!"

Fang's dark eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. I could see his erection poking up under the sheets.

"Angel?" He asked breathlessly his brow sweaty.

"Fang! I had a nightmare! It was so bad..." I climbed up onto the bed and sat sideways on his lap wrapping my skinny arms around his neck. I bearied my face in his naked chest (he only wore boxers to bed now days) and faked sobbed. His arms came around me hesitantly, patting my curls soothingly. Fang had never been hesitant with me before but right now he was a little uncomfortable – I was rubbing my leg against slightly against his "little problem" as he called it – and he was still a little woozy from sleep.

"Shit! Why did Angel have to come in right now!" I giggled mentally. I snuggled closer into him rubbing my chest against his and basically sitting on his tent now.

"Oh, God! Does she know what she is doing to me!" Of coarse I did. "I wonder what it would be like with Angel... NO! SHUT UP HORNY FANG!"

I slowly started to trail my hand down his chest to "accidently" rest on his bulge. Fang stiffened. I pulled away slowly sniffling and wiping away some tears that had fallen.

"Fang?" I asked, putting my actress skills to work. "What's that?" I squeezed his bulge and he suppressed a moan.

"Nothing to worry about Angel." Fang replied gruffly.

"It's not nothing! It sounds like it is causing you pain!" I reached up to pull the dark sheets down and off his body but his hand stopped me.

"Angel." Fang warned through clenched teeth. I ruffly pulled the sheets down leaving Fang in his black boxers erection becoming clearer.

"Angel!" He exclaimed reaching to pull the sheet back up.

"It was now or never..." I thought. As Fang came closer towards me I shifted onto my knees and quickly shoved my hands into his pants and grabbed his erect member in my small hand.

Fang couldn't help but groan...

**Fang POV**

OH. MY. GOD.

Angel had her hand down my pants. Not only that, but I liked her hand down my pants. I groaned in satisfaction. Never had anyone touched... that place before (apart from my self) and just Angel holding her hand there felt amazing. She moved her hand up and down slowly and I couldn't help but close my eyes and moan. Angel began pumping her hand faster.

Oh, GOD that felt good...

From somewhere far off I heard a giggle and something pulling down my boxers to my knees but I was too far gone to even care as Angels hand around my dick started pumping faster. I could feel my end approaching as I shut my eyes tighter. However, just as I was at the end of my rope, the hand left and all pressure evaporated.

I was sooo close...

I opened my eyes to see what had happened to make Angel stop. I opened my eyes and popped up on my elbows (as I was now somehow on my back), looking around to see a pair of pink panties next to my thighs. What? I thought.

"Fang..." I looked farther up to see Angel standing on the floor next to my bed COMPLETELY. FUCKING. NAKED.

I trailed my eyes from her baby like face down to her underdeveloped chest to her perfectly flat stomach and finally down to her hair-less slit.

She was so young, so pure. I wanted to change that.

My heart rate increased at the sight of the naked girl in front of me. I... wanted her, even though she was only seven.

No Fang! Bad! She's so small! The saint side of my brain sang. While Horny Fang yelled FUCK HER!

I wanted to listen to reason but my dick had basically all control at the moment. What Angel said next pulled me over the edge.

"Fang, I want you to fuck me! HARD!"

Who could resist that?

I pulled her roughly towards me and rolled her over until she was under my body whiles I straddled her tiny waist. I began to attack her jaw bone and trail little kiss down her neck and to her chest. Angel moaned when I bit at her pulse point. I nibbled there satisfied with the slight noises that I was causing.

Eventually I began to lick down from her neck to her under-developed breast. I sucked at her erect and sensitive nipples. Angel moaned louder. I grew harder ( If that was possible).

My hips started to kind-of dry hump her short legs and she squirmed.

As I delved my tounge down her stomach and to her swollen clit I smelt the mucky sent of arousal.

"STOP TEASING AND FUCK ME!" Angel demanded.

She obviously wanted this. Bad.

Who was I to deny her?

I pulled her legs wide and stared at her dripping vagina. I shuddered, that's what I was about to stick my... pole into.

"Fang! Hurry Angel wined. Not needing anymore encouragement I position myself carefully over her opening and slipped in.

It. was. so. Fucking. Tight.

It was like sticking my self into a warm, wet vacuum. Pushing myself in farther I felt Angels hymen breaking, quickly I jabbed in taking her virginity. Angels eyes closed tightly and she clenched her teeth together.

I was too far gone to take pity.

I pounded away, as hard as possible. Nothing I had ever experienced had felt this good. I lifted Angels feet so they rested on my shoulders and grabbed her little hips pulling her ass off the bed and began pumping even faster. I heard a moan beanth me but I had my eyes closed. My dick was in right to the hilt and my balls were slapping against Angels little bottom viciously.

I couldn't breath. I was so close! SO CLOSE!

So... AHHH! Angels walls closing around my pole harder as she herself orgasmed throwing me over the edge.

I released into her.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Laterzzzz._

_Ella 3_


	2. Giggy

_Hey!_

_So peeps have asked for a bit of Guy-on-guy. Well not exactly. Someone (all shall remain nameless...) did ask for an Iggy/Gazzy pairing and someone else wanted a Gazzy/anyone and another person wanted an Iggy/anyone. So it was just easier to do it this way._

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed!: Maples101, Guest, Always-Alison, maximumride1, BaconBabe77, Zakiyya and AmberJ11 :)_

_As for RikkiBrooke... Well that's your opinion can't change it, don't care about it. To be fair however, I gave you good warning._

_This is the strangest pairing I have ever dealt with. I sat for a week trying to think of a way it would work and not be weird. Sorry if it isn't the best chapter in the world._

_HAPPY READING!_

* * *

"Hey Gaz!" The bind boy yelled down the stairs of the flocks new home. "Get your ass in here now!"

Iggy sat back in his computer chair and waited for the familiar sounds of Gazzy footsteps plodding up the steps. Soon enough, with the clatter of Gasman tripping over himself on the way, Gazzy was peeking his blond head into the bedroom that the two boys shared.

"What do you want Ig?" Gazzy whined. "I was on the last level of Final Fantasy!"

"You already beat that one. Twice." Iggy replied, half smiling in the direction of the growing boy.

Gazzy sighed. "Yeah, I know... but STILL!"

"Still nothing! Plus we have something better to do than play video games."

Gazzy wondered to himself what on earth was better to than play video games. Gazzy loved video games, and so did Iggy! What had gotten into him today?

"Listen man, I have a plan." Iggy explained and Gazzy shuffled closer shutting the half open door completely and slumping into a chair similar to that of Iggy. "For the best prank ever! So here's the plan..."

Gazzy eyes widened.

* * *

Angel POV

I watched the boys converse through the key hole of Gazzy's closet. There wasn't much room in here and I could feel a sneeze coming on already. Does Gazzy never clean out this thing? Siting on a pile of clothes that are waaaaay to small for nine year old Gazzy I curled my knees up to my chin.. I need to get Max to see to this, that'll sought it.

Now your probably wondering what I have been doing for the past couple days after I... well... after I had sex with Fang.

Truthfully, nothing much. After Fang exhaustedly collapsed onto me we were silent for a few a minuets. Then, all of a sudden, he jumps up flying off me like I was some sought of disease and whispered extraordinarily quiet (even for Fang) "Get out."

I simply stare at him. "Now." Fang ordered.

Then, I grabbed my clothes and walked naked to my room still in shock from both from loosing my virginity and that... look. The look on Fang's face was the scariest I had ever seen him direct at me.

He hasn't said a word to me in two days and I just can't understand his head. All I can get off him is disjointed thoughts. Yesterday I come into the lounge room and Fang gets up and walks out thinking _Bad... Dirty... My fault... So pure... What about my Max?..._

I just don't understand.

But the thing is: I'm horny. Again.

And now there is no one to... satisfy my needs. AGAIN.

So I have decided to take under my wing some new, let's say, Recruits. They will soon become what I have named Flock Fuckers.

Accept this time, I don't want to be in the sex. I wanna watch it.

Now I don't like porn, but then again I haven't seen anything _live_ before. Or _gay_.

Therefore, my little brother and his best friend are about to become a lot _closer_. If you know what I mean.

Ahhh the benefits of mind control.

Gazzy POV

I watched as Iggy continued scribbling what he thought to be an accurate sketch of one of Max's bras. Not bad for a blind kid. All of a Sudden, Iggy stood from his chair sending me flying to the ground in a sprawled heap.

"What the hell Ig?" I asked picking my self up of the carpet.

"Hey Gaz. Have you ever watched... you know, _porn_." This was not the response I was expecting.

"Um, not on purpose." I stuttered awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'Not on purpose.' Truthfully. Have you?"

"I stumbled on a site once..."

"You know it is okay to watch." I simply stared at Iggy. "Every growing boy needs it." I swear I could hear someone giggling.

This was now off my awkward radar. "Can we get back to the prank, yet..."

"No! You don't understand! I'm telling you it's okay, to you know, masturbate sometimes."

"Igg-"

"Look I'll show you some and we'll do a jack off together." Iggy clicked the mouse of Fang's old laptop and opened a new tab (points to him for knowing where it was), typing in some sort of web address.

"Is this normal... for men to do this together."

"Oh yeah. Totally." Iggy's sightless eyes look glazed over. What was with that?

I had to believe him. Iggy had never lied to me. This had to be normal if Iggy said it was.

"Okay." I decided carefully.

Iggy flashed a smile my way. "Good. Now, is the page loaded?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna need you to tell me what's going on." Iggy explained and started to unzip his pants. "I usually just listen to dirty audio books or just listen to the noises but now that your here... well you get the picture."

I nodded stiffly, then realized he couldn't see me and replied with an 'I guess so'.

Iggy passed me the mouse. "Pick a good one."

I tentatively gazed at the screen to see a GIF of a very sexy women dancing and naked the word _ENTER_ in large letters and _If you are over 18_in a smaller font.

I didn't really had no idea what to expect when I clicked the enter sign.

The page loaded and a hole heap of videos came up. I clicked the first one without thinking.

"What's happenings?" Iggy questioned.

"Well, it is just the copyright at the moment... oh wait. Now there is a girl who's walking into a gym-"

"What does she look like?" Iggy interrupted.

"Uh, blonde hair down to her waist, bright blue eyes-"

"I meant sexy details Gaz."

"Oh okay. Well she has a BIG ass. It's like swinging around everywhere and you can tell she isn't wearing underwear under her mini-skirt." Iggy groaned and pulled at his dick through his underwear. I could feel my prick harden as the girl on screen started to undress. "Now the girl is undressing. Shit her breast are so big and bouncy."

"Yeah... Yeah..." Iggy moaned shuffling out of his under wear, like he did his jeans, and began to slowly stroke his erection. I decided to follow Iggy's lead and take off my jeans and underwear as well letting my arousal free.

"She is shaved." I said shortly. Looking at her pussy made me want to rub my dick, so I did. I looked back at the screen and continued to rub. "Two guys have just entered and the bigger one just pushed the girl down and started to slap her ass."

I noticed Iggy was full blown jacking so I sped up my pace a little bit.

"The other dude has pulled out his penis and shoved in the girls mouth-"

"How big is he?" Iggy asked panting slightly.

"I dunno. Six foot-"

"I meant his dick."

I thought about that. "Maybe as big as me."

"Gaz I don't know how big you are."

"Oh. Well..." I struggled to answer when Iggy's pale hand wrapped around my tip and felt up and down. I moaned at the new friction closing my eyes. Iggy's hand started to pump up and down quickly. I lay my head back against the chair back and spread out lost in he feeling.

Iggy slowed as I came closer... to what I don't actually know. I have never gone that far before.

I flailed my arms out I disappointment and my hand hit something warm and soft and there was a resounding hiss from somewhere above me. I touched what ever it was and felt it.

It was Iggy's penis. I pumped my hand not in control of my actions now. I heard Iggy groan and his own hand start up on me again.

Once again Iggy brought me close to that place but didn't go any farther. I stopped my hand on him as well as his breathing had become raggedy.

"Gazzy stand up." Iggy ordered forcefully. I did. "Good. Now turn the chair around. Lean on it." Iggy's sensitive hands gripped my bare ass and spread the cheeks.

What was going on?

I felt Iggy's pointer finger press at my ass hole and slip up it pumping slightly. I jumped at the feeling and slight pain.

Iggy shuffled around behind me and whispered into my ear, "This may hurt."

What may hur-

HOLY CRAP!

Pain exploded in my body and I gripped the chair back.

Iggy had slammed his dick INTO ME. And it _hurt_.

"Just relax..." Iggy whispered gently. I calmed slightly at his words and the pain ebbed away.

Iggy began to slam into me. This felt... surprisingly good.

It felt like forever until Iggy's measured fucks into me became erratic and I was on the verge of that unknown again. When Iggy's hand reached arround to pump me furiously my whole body convulsed. Strings of white liquid flew from my tip and up over Iggy's hand and the chair back. Inside my stomach the dick twitched and my insides were suddenly coated with a unknown substance. I didn't care however, as the best feeling of my life made fireworks exploded in my hazy vision and I almost collapsed.

I felt so exhausted yet so... intensely good.

* * *

Angel POV

I struggled to be quite as I came forcefully and over my hand. I sighed in satisfaction.

That so was hot.

Gazzy had no idea what was going on Iggy couldn't control himself. I had just made them had sex. Good and interesting sex.

I will need to experiment more with live porn.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Laterzzzz._

_Ella 3_


	3. Fax

_Hey!_

_So I guess I should clear this up. I sought of set this story as if Max and Fang wern't togther yet so... brfore the 5th book._

_This chapter is REALLY fluffy because, let's face it, Max and Fang are my FAVOURITE paring of all time, and it is longer than normal because, once agian, Max and Fang are my FAVOURITE paring of all time! People have been asking for heaps of different parinings but I felt it fitting to do a Fax one now because of the way the story is going._

_Thanks to all of those who reviewed since the last chapter: DXRough, craziaddict, Courtney DiLaurentis, MAX-FANG-FAX, BaconBabe77, Guest (and the other 3 Guests), AmberJ11, Always-Alison, Rogue16101, Reviewer and YouDont :) You guy's are awesome._

_HAPPY READING!_

* * *

Max POV

Today the house was peaceful and quite.

I had time to relax and just chill out on the beach chairs under the back porch. Fang joined me at about mid-day bringing offerings lemonade and chocolate-chip cookies with him. It was quite serene being able to hang out with my best friend whole day. The house was quite and I was not disturbed.

TODAY WAS NOT A NORMAL DAY!

There were no explosions or pranks including various items of my underwear from the pyro-twins. There was no squabs about Angels mind-reading ability's. Ella and Nudge had gone out shopping for the day which meant no frustratingly loud Justin Bieber karaoke or people nagging me to get my hair cut into a "at least kind of girlish style". And even though Fang was by my side through most of the day he was servealy less obnoxious and more closed off than usual, now that is saying something.

Something was off in my house. I don't know what it is but I'm going to find out.

Starting with... the Fangster.

I quietly ascended the stairs and turned to the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was Fang's room. His door was shut so the "DO NOT ENTER!" sign was unmissable. However, not unignorable. I barged straight into Fang's room without so much as of a knock.

_Only to find him..._

Writing a blog post on his bed. Slightly anticlimactic, sorry.

Fang looked up to me with not so much as a smirk. Yeah something was up with him. "What do you want Max?" Fang sighed.

I kicked the door closed behind me and lay sideways on his covers next to his crossed legs.

"What's wrong Fang, no snide remark about how I _never_ knock?" Fang silently stared down at me for a moment with an unreadable expression before going back to his blog post. I frowned and closed the lid of his laptop with a snap. He never ignores me... well not in such a direct way. "Fang seriously, what's up?" I used my gentle tone of voice which translated to _I mean business like Orlando Bloom means sexy. You can't escape this!  
_  
"Nothing's wrong Max. Go to bed, it's late." Fang opened the lid of his laptop again.

I gaped at him. "It's like ten o'clock!"

"Yeah an you made the kids go to bed and hour ago." Fang gave me a condescending look, the first one of the day.

"So what? They're littler! They need more sleep!"

"Even Iggy?"

"I ASKED him to go to bed and he did. He usually doesn't."

Fang looked at me blankly. "You _asking_someone. Yeah like that'll ever happen."

I jerked back stunned. "I can be nice when I want to be."

"Yeah? When? When your screaming at Gazzy?" Fang's onyx eyes were hard and cold. I searched their depths for any trace of the natural warmth that usually radiated from them in uncontrollable waves. There was none. Fang was mad now.

"Only when he does something stupid and has stolen something from my room. Usually my underwear and usually Iggy's fault."

This was about to turn into a full blown screaming match. "When you go into Nudge's room and shut her music off?"

"Oh come on! Do you really want the police showing up after the neighbors have complained about noise control." I was standing now, hands on my hips.

"When you tell Iggy that blind kids shouldn't cook?!"

"PLAYFULLY! Ig knows I would never say something like that, I have too much faith in him!"

"When you interrogate EVERY boy that wants to date Ella ?!" Fang stood at his full height over me so I only reached to about the height of his chin.

"I have a right! She is my 14 year old _sister_!"

"When you 'talk' to Angel about reading your mind!"

"Your mind too! Every ones mind! She shouldn't do that to people and she knows it!" I pushed Fang backwards slightly so he almost hit the wall.

"Yeah your sooo nice... especially when your running away from me." Fang stated quietly.

My heart stopped. We have never talked about that. We always had this mutual understanding that that was out of bounds. I turned my back and crossed my arms towards the wall. I heard the bed creek and assumed Fang had sat down probably with his head in his hands.

"Max... I... I think..." Fang was stuttering. I furrowed my eyebrows. This was new, Fang had never stuttered before. It was always as if he always new what to say, and he nearly almost always did know.

"Max... I love you."

I sucked in a breath. The world around me had gone a different color one that either I didn't know or couldn't explain. I swayed as the weight of that statement caught up on me. Fang LOVED me. Like non-sisterly, non-bestfrendy sought of love that made my head spin and my heart flutter.

I reached out for the walls as I felt my self become to dizzy to stand up straight.

"Max? Max!"

Someone with the voice of an angel was calling me but for the first time in my life I couldn't fly. I was falling.

Some ones arms wrapped around me and held me in what felt like mid air. My eyes fluttered open and I hadn't even realized they were closed. My gaze was met with the eyes as soft and beautiful as black velvet. I trailed my eyes around to find equally as beautiful skin and cheeks. And lips...

"Max! What's wrong?!" My eyes were still caught on the persons lips, I longed for them on my own, to feel his lips caress mine...

So I kissed the lips myself...

And it was like nothing before. There were fireworks everywhere as I pulled myself closer and sucked on the angels bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his olive toned neck and pulled myself up till I was standing on tippetoes to reach something that had almost become my salvation. Every sensation that charged through my body was magnified ten-fold as the angels every touch set a light my skin. Yet I was totally oblivious to any place around my body. His hands roamed up my back and around my waist rudding some exposed skin around my hip in hypnotic circles. I was on fire and my stomached suddenly had honey churning through it.

The angel pulled away.

And I came back to earth.

Fang was standing infront of me looking breathless and dazed. I realized with a jolt that my angel was him.

"Fang... I... I..." I turned to run from his room, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him tight.

"Your not running away this time." He whispered softly into my hair and I relaxed into his strong arms.

I kissed Fang... I kissed Fang! FANG! And oh god, it was soo good.

"Fang..." I looked up towards him. His night eyes stared down at me no longer angry or blank as they had been before. "Fang, I think I love you." He grinned a smile that made the world almost to bright.

"Good because I don't want you running away again when I do this."

"Do wh-" My sentence was cut off as his lips crashed on mine and I was once again in the arms of an angel.

Fang's lips moved perfectly in sync with mine. I curled my arms around his neck and pushed us backwards with my hips to fall onto his bed. I grinded my hips into his arousal. Fang groaned into my mouth, it was a low animalistic sound that I had never heard before but, oh god, did I want to make it happen again. We fell onto Fang's bed softly and Fang immediately rolled us over so he was on top and in control.

Fang ran his tongue along my bottom lip hungrily begging for entrance and I willingly gave it to him. His tongue rushed in and began massaging my own. I made a sound half way between a sigh and a moan as we battled for dominance. I gave up as Fang bit my bottom lip gently.

The honey was churning in my stomach again and I felt my self begin to wet my underwear. Fang trailed kisses from my mouth to my neck, when he connected with my pulse point I sucked in my breath. Fang teasingly stopped there to suck and nibbled at the sensitive flesh.

"You like that?" Fang whispered against my flesh. I groaned and bucked my hips into his arousal as a yes. He jolted slightly and hissed. "Careful. Or I won't be able to control myself."

I pulled at his black tea-shirt and smiled evilly. "What if I don't want you to control yourself." Fang stared into my eyes then pulled himself off me slightly so he could pull his shirt over his head and I helped even though he didn't need it. As soon as the material was gone I ran my hands over his beautiful skin and tight abs and he kissed my lips again. God I love Fang's stomacher and chest. He has the eight pack of a God.

Fang gently pulled at my shirt asking for permission. "You know you don't need permission." Fang smirked against my lips and almost ripped the cloth from my body accidently taking my sports bra with it. No need to tell the boy twice.

Fang lifted himself to look down at my unclothed chest. My nipples were standing out straight and Fang trailed his hand over around them. He bent his head and sucked on the right one.

How did he know how to _do_that?

Meanwhile I undid the button on Fang's jeans. His breath hissed against my breast as I ran my hand across his bulge. I pushed his pants and boxers down and he kicked them off at his ankles. Fang's penis sprang free and resettled against between us. I rubbed the bulbous head and it leaked pre-cum.

"How is it fair that I have no clothes on you still do?" Fang whispered into my ear then suckled on my ear lobe. I giggled and sighed gently. It's funny how him sucking on my ear was arousing me.

I shifted my hips up hitting Fang's dick making him groan that animalistic sound I love. Fang yanked my pants down making the button fly off. Oh well. He through them somewhere and then turned to remove my soaking underwear. How we had gone from us fighting to this astounds me.

Fang spread my lags and lined himself up with my hole. As he was about to push in he paused. "Are you sure about this." I kissed his lips slowly.

"Yes." And with that he thrust without a second for me to worry how that was supposed to fit in side of me. But I swallowed every inch of him as he broke my hymen with surprising little pain. I looked into his eyes as he waited for my signal to move. I nodded and he was soon fucking my tube hard and without holding back. He knew I could take it.

I bit my lip. The fireworks that had exploded with our first kiss were nothing compared to this. This was like a tidal wave of pleasure. I threw my head back and moaned. Fang's breathing was regard with the occasional groan/moan combo.

He was so warm and he felt so right between my legs pounding away. This was right.

I sucked in a breath the basically screamed as Fang made me orgasm. He ejaculated inside me with another groan. He collapsed holding me too him still inside of me.

We were silent for a long time just happy with one anothers presence.

After we caught our breath I whispered. "Is this the reason you have been so closed off today because you love me."

"Yeah..." Fang whispered. "And I... I did something wrong."

I closed my eyes ready to sleep with my head against Fang's chest and steady heart beat. "Yeah? What was that?"

"I fucked Angel."

My eyes snapped open.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! And keep sending in those parings!  
_

_Oh, and the chapter titals are the pairing names so if you think you have a better name for one of them yell out.  
_

_And one last thing. Hate to do this to you guys, just wana see how it works out, but I am not updating before I get... 42 reviews.  
_

_Laterzzzz._

_Ella 3_


	4. Faxel

_Hey Guys!_

_Sorry the chapters, like, a day late, my internet was being soooooo sloooooow. Anyway hope you enjoy. Yes Max is OOC in this chapter but you'll find out why soon enough. Mahahaha. She starts off okay, but after a while..._

_Thanks to my lovely, amazing, spectacular reviewers: Rogue16101, Always-Alison, Courtney DiLaurentis, AmberJ11, imaddictedtocarrots, Update, SLAVEtoCat, BooksRide, Blaze, Guest, Person, Review, UnicornPrincess21, Random Person, BaconBabe77, Lily Lee, BarbWirePhillips, Guest, craziaddict, review, person, Thanks to all of you!_

_HAPPY READING!_

* * *

**Max POV**

I froze. It was like I was being suffocated, yet I could still breath. I couldn't understand, couldn't comprehend. What did he mean by that? Angel was so small and young, she wouldn't know what sex is yet. How would that of happened? Unless Fang raped her... NO! No way would Fang do that he and I practically raised Angel.

"I... I don't understand..."

Fang gazed down at me and I forced my eyes away from his beautiful black orbs. I would just get sucked in. I couldn't right now... not until he explains.

"Angel came into my room in the middle of the night claiming she had a nightmare. I was... well aroused. I had this dream see and... well that's not the point." I took time away from my shock for a second to wonder about what (or who) he had been dreaming about (Hopefully me). "I was only in boxers when she came in and she clambered onto my lap and sat on... that place. And the next thing I know she's got her hand down my pants!"

Fang ran his hand up and down my bare stomach and I shivered. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that he still hadn't pulled out of me. It wasn't like he was hard but it wasn't like he was... soft. It was strange.

Fang had sex with Angel? I was still trying to wrap my head around this. Angel... Angel was only seven. Though she had been acting weird lately. Asking me strange questions:

"_When can I start dating?" _

_To which I replied. "Hmmm? Mid-forty's."_

"_Would it hurt to get your virginity taken?"_

_I laughed awkwardly and muttered under my breath. "I hope you never find out."_

"_Max? When are you and Fang going to have sex?"_

_I choked on my lemonade and was unable to reply._

"So Angel started to jack you off?" I questioned. Fang nodded his head, though I still didn't look up to his face I could feel his head moving through his muscled chest where I still had my head resting. "Okay, she'd have to know what she was doing there. That sought of makes her sound like a little... slut, you know. No way she could just accidently do that, and you couldn't have forced her. Well I guess you could of forced her..."

"It's not like I raped her Max!" Fang stopped rubbing and I suddenly felt slightly guilty that I thought he would force her into something like that.

"What happened after that?" I asked tentatively.

"Then we had sex. But who cares?" Now I was getting him fired up. He shifted slightly and almost slipped out of me but I pushed my hips closer so he wouldn't. It was rather comforting having him there. Plus, I bet if he pulled out we'd get fluid everywhere.

"I care. Did anything else happen?"

"No! Do really need every stinking little detail?"

"Yeah, actually I do!" Now I was getting mad. This was a disaster. This day had been so close to perfect, but now... Fang had ruined it!

"Why?! What so important, huh Max? Why do you need to know!"

"I just do!'

"But _WHY_?"

"Because this is turning me on!" I said angrily. Then my hand shot from Fang lower back, where it had been laying, to my mouth. Idiot! Why the fuck do I open my mouth! I can never control myself when I am angry!

Fang was silent for a few moments. All of a sudden he pulled away from he pulled out of me then stood up. I felt cum bubble out of my vagina and onto the black comforter, I knew that would happen. Now I would need to wash the sheets in the morning.

Fang walked around the other side of the bed to where the door was. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting to hear the door open and shut as he walked though it.

I never heard the door.

Instead I felt someone roll me over onto my back then pull me up to a sitting position. "You wana know how it happened? Then let's "act it out" shall we?" I opened my eyes to see Fang's lips press against my forehead then basically throw me out of his bed onto my own to feet on the ground still naked.

Fang lay down pulling the covers up to about mid stomach. "So I was having this amazing dream..."

"About what?" Ever heard the term curiosity killed the cat? Well it was kind of like that when he replied – only ten times better.

"You. You were in loungerie, teasing me that I wanted you, and you were right I did. Then your clothes slipped away..." I felt my breath catch and my legs begin to dampen with arousal juices. "Back to the story. I was fast asleep when from somewhere far of I heard someone yell '_FANG! I HAD A NIGHTMARE!_'"

Fang stayed silent as if waiting for something. "Well Max? Aren't you going to say it? This will never work if you don't play your part too. You do know you-"

"FANG! I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" I yelled in my best imitation of a little girls voice.

Fang smirked. "Good. So I sat up and she climbed into my lap and started to 'cry'." I climbed up to sit on Fang's lap wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself against him. I felt his arousal through the bed sheet. I pretend to sob to make it realistic. "Then she started to sought of buck and wiggle into my penis."

I bucked my hips obediently. Fang smothered a groan.

"Then what did the Seven-Year-Old Slut do Fang?" This was sexy, I wasn't going to deny it. I don't know why it was, it just was. Maybe it was because I was still naked. Maybe it was because this is what happened to my baby just a little while ago. Maybe it was because I could feel Fang so close to my sex. I don't know, maybe it was all of it combined. Whatever it was I was reeeeally turned on by it.

"She squeezed my tent asking me what it was. Though I think she already knew." He groaned.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, just like that. Then she through down the sheets and stuck her hand into my pants even I after I said not to."

"And then she did this?" Fang couldn't even reply as I pushed my hand up and down. I became gruffer then slower at tantalizing intervals.

"Oh god..." Fang muttered under his breath and bucked up to meet my hand still working away. His fore-skin slapped against my hand and was making a "fap" sound.

I decided to take this one step farther and I began to lick the purple head slowly around in a circle before moving down the shaft. The deeper I got the slower I moved and the faster I worked my tongue. I began to bob my head up and down around his shaft and my had stated to rub and squeeze his balls. As I really started to get into it Fang started stroking my hair.

"Holly fuck!" I looked up at him and smirked, giving his tip an extra flick of my tongue to make him groan.

"Abuse me Fang. That's what you wanted to do to Angel isn't it? That's what _I_ would have wanted to do." He looked doubtful. "Please Fang?"

Suddenly he shoved me back onto his cock, pushing me all the way down and hitting the back of my throat. He used my hair as a grip to pump my face down over his dick. My eyes watered and I could hardly breathe as he shoved his organ down my throat again and again but I asked for it and I wanted it. Who was I to complain when I got it?

Fang finally grunted and shoved his cock all the way down my throat, pressing my nose into his pelvis. He didn't even give me a chance to swallow, just shot his cum straight down my throat.

"Is that what you wanted?" Fang panted. I hummed in approval. I locked my eyes with Fang's and before I knew it we were making out furiously and his tongue was begging for entrance as it ran along my teeth. I greedily allowed it.

Fang worked his way down from my mouth to my neck where he began to suck at my pulse point and I knew he was deliberately trying to leave a mark. "Did Angel ever do that? The blow job I mean."

"No... no way." He pulled his face up to be level with mine. I rolled us over so I was ontop of his chest letting pussy juice and cum from round 1 drip onto his olive tone skin. "She didn't want fore-play she just wanted the sex." I raised my eyebrows. "Even when I started to lick her clit."

"Why are you not licking my clit if we are trying to ren-act this?" Fang smiled in an evil way that made my heart flutter.

I spread my cunt lips and a cool breeze made the wet, sensitive flesh tingle and made me gasp. Without warning Fang leaned up and caught my clit. He sucked on it and swirled it with his tongue, and I groaned and let myself fall against his mouth. Fang pressed his face up into me and delved his tongue up into me and I gave a shout of pleasure.

Fang rolled us over again and ran his fingers over my slit antagonizingly slow. I moaned in frustration. "What's wrong max Max?"

"Fang. Don't give me that shit and hurry up!" Again he just teased he outta lips of my folds.

"Hurry what up? I don't know what you want?"

"Yes you do!"

Fang looked into my eyes. "No I don't your going to have to say it."

"I... I..." Fang flicked near the top and hit my clit making me hiss.

"Come on Max. _Beg_."

"Fang please, just do it!" I panted slightly as I felt very very hot and aroused.

"Do what!"

"FINGER FUCK ME!"

Fang smirked and slammed two fingers into me and fucked me hard, wasting no time. I was already too aroused and within seconds I came dizzyingly hard spreading my juices over his fingers. Fang just brought his fingers to his lips licked them free of all my nectar.

I noticed Fang was hard again and was lining up with my entrance. "No! I don't want you to fuck me." Fang pulled back and gave me a quizzical look. "I want to see you fuck the whore that started this." Fang's eyes widened and he shook his head. I pushed his off me and got up (still naked I might add) and walked towards the door. "Either you come with me Fang or you miss all the action."

I yanked the door open and strode towards a the room of a sleeping "Angels". I felt a hand squeeze my arse cheek and startled I looked left to see Fang walking along side of me. "Freaking ghost..." I muttered. As we passed the bathroom I said. "Hold up for a second." I ran in and pulled Angels electric princess toothbrush from its holder. Fang raised his eyebrows and I smiled evilly.

Fang opened the door to Angels room and I went in first. The sight that met my eyes did shock me slightly. Angel was sprawled out on her pink bedspread legs wide so I anyone could see the naked flesh of her pussy if they were to come in. She really was a slut, even if she was only seven. I glanced at Fang and noticed his eyes glued to Angel dripping fuck hole. Yep she had been masturbating.

I strode over to her single bed silently. I leaned over to see her little nub still slightly hard and I grinned. I didn't feel like my self anymore, I was sooo horny it was as if I was another person. To tell you the truth I don't know if I liked it.

I switched the electric tooth brush on and it made a buzzing sound. Angel stirred in her sleep. I slowly lined the base of the make-shift vibrator with her shiny clit. I put it down and Angels eyes snapped open.

"Wha go'in nnn?" Angel tried to sit up and shift away from the vibrating machine.

"Fang grab her hands and hold her still!" Fang complied and watched me expressionlessly.

"Max? Fang? What are you..." Angel trailed off begging to realize what the sensation of her clit was making her feel. "mmmm..."

"I heard you and Fang did something bad Angel. Is that true?" I asked feeling very dominate and empowered.

"Ahhhhh..." Angel moaned again and she began to leak clear fluid.

"Angel did you have sex with Fang?"

"Ahhh... Ahhh... YES!" I ground the vibrator hard into her to make her answer, this was bad I know, but god was this sexy!

"Angel Fang's gonna fuck you again as a punishment. Accept this time he won't be as kind as before." Angel spilled over her thighs and I looked up to see Fang's eyes locked with my own silently asking what I meant.

I signaled for him to come towards me and let Angel continue to writhe in ecstasy. Fang came and stood next to me and I stood up. "Flip her over." Fang did as he was told, he knew I was incharge right now. Fang grabbed Angel roughly by her skinny upper-thighs and flipped her over to be on her knees.

I sat down with my legs wide on Angels pillow and leant against the window sill behind me. Fang had knelt over Angels form and was waiting for my signal. He knew what I wanted him to do.

"Now." I said to Angel, her blue eyes almost looked frightened. This'll teach her to fuck my boyfriend! Where the hell did that come from? "I'm gonna lie here and you better eat me out, and I mean EAT ME OUT, or I might ask Fangy here to start using a different hole to your vagina." Angel nodded vigorously. "Good. Now start bitch."

I nodded at Fang and he started aswell. Ramming into her hole hard. Angel squirmed but started to lick my clit. I grabbed fist fulls of her golden curls and held tight. I moaned a little when she sucked and pulled rough at my nub.

"Harder Angel!" I cried. Angel began to make panting noises as Fang's fucks increased to an almost blinding speed sliding in and out at the perfect speed hitting Angels G-spot with every hips thrust. I could feel my orgasm building and Angels body rocked forward grating her teeth along my flesh.

I couldn't hold it!

I screamed as I skirted over Angels. Just then Fang threw Angels body into a series of hard spasms that made tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Laterzzzz._

_Ella 3_


	5. Nella

_Hey!_

_Yeah I've been lazy after my exams. Holy crap they were HELL! But i lived obviously, though you guys probably thought I was dead because I haven't updated in sooo long. I am really truly sorry about that. Let me know what you think of the chapter, it's a little... ify._

_Thank you once again to the amazing reviewers. (It's getting really hard to do all of you - that's a good thing because it means I'm getting reviews! - so I hope you don't mind if I copy and paste your name from review) Thank you to the amazingness that is: Ella, Guest (x3), TeamAlecVolturiForever, Ellis, Blaze, DoctorMelodyPond, BaconBabe77, Metalheadfaxmiggyfiggy, Reviewer, Courtney DiLaurentis, BarbWirePhillips, AmberJ11, Rogue16101._

_Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Nudge POV

Ella and I had spent all Sunday shopping! It had been sooo great to have a girl-friend who actually understands what fashion is. I mean I love Max and Angel, they're the best sisters ever, but Angel is still too... young, I guess and Max is, well, Max – As close to a brick wall you can get that isn't _Fang_. So I guess I just enjoyed being with someone who is into the sought of things I am for a day.

"Hey Ig's!" I said brightly entering the kitchen early (nine am) on Monday morning. Iggy was standing tall and pale putting toast in the toaster. "How's it going?"

Iggy's pale eyes turned to mine. "Fine." Whoa, Fang answer much and the only reason he ever talks to is because of Max, those two really need to get together soon otherwise I'll pull out my hair at the sexual tension between them.

"What's wrong?" I asked my eyebrows creasing. "Your all 'I'm going to stand here all depressing and silent' and I'm like 'no ,only Edward Cullen can pull off a move like and still look smexy' well most of the time. He looks his best in Breaking Dawn don't you think? I think so, in the first ones he was really just too-"

"Shut up Nudge. Not in the mood." Iggy barked scowling. Rejected I walked back through the kitchen arch and into the lounge room.

"Hey Ange!" I greeted to the little girl sitting on the couch. Strange, she was staring at TV screen but it was blank. "You know that's not on right?" Angel showed no signs that she even saw me enter the room and just continued to stare avidly like the most intense movie battle-scene in the world was enacting before her eyes.

"Angel? Angel! ANGEL!" That seemed to shake her a bit and she turned her head curls fluttering to face mine. "Finally! I thought you were having, like, some sought of seizure! I mean you were just staring at the screen all zombie like, you know? You okay n-"

"I'm going to my room." Angel muttered standing up. However, as she was walking towards the stairs she started to limp as if there was something extremely painful stuck between her legs and she walked gingerly as if not to injure herself more.

Just as Angel reached the top of the stairs Fang came zooming past, flying down the stairs (not literally) and into the kitchen. Three seconds later Fang was racing back out carrying a jar of honey, a cucumber, spray whipped cream and a large packet of M'n'Ms.

"Fang? Fang! What the hell are yo-"

Fang stopped mid stair as he climbed them two at a time to the top. "Hey Nudge!" He smiled brightly then took off again. Three things struck me about that encounter:

Number 1: Fang was carrying a lot of weird foods. What the hell would he use them for?

Number 2: He used_ waaaay_ to many exclamation marks.

Number 3: He wasn't wearing a shirt. Nope, he was just in a pair of kinda short football shorts and nothing else. Not that Fang's abs aren't beautiful (we all know they are) but Fang never not wears a shirt around the house.

I flopped down onto the couch perplexed. What was with the flock today, this was all just to weird. First Iggy is moody and depressing, then Angels is in pain (?) for no apparent reason and Fang's become all blissful and merry like he's suddenly become an actor out of Sesame Street!

Iggy suddenly interrupted my thoughts by emerging out of the kitchen about to say something when Gazzy emerged from Dr M's study. He had bags under his eyes and he dragged his feet. His big blue eyes, that had seemed to have lost their sparkle today, darted from my feet to my face then in the general direction of Iggy before his breath hitched and he dashed back into the room slamming the door with a bang.

"What was that all ab-" I asked turning to Iggy but he wasn't there. I looked around for a second before seeing his retreating footsteps back through the kitchen arch. I sighed, what on earth was happening around here today.

I heard a giggle then saw a flash of streaked hair and an olive arm reaching after a girl who was absolutely pelting down the stairs. My eyes widened as she put on the brakes milliseconds before she would've sent me flying.

"Oh sorry Nudge. Didn't see you there."

"It's okay Max but wh-" I replied to Max's rushed apology.

"Sorry Nudge can't talk now." Max reached past me and into the kitchen; grabbed a roll of kitchen wipes before swiveling on her heel.

"Hey Max! Max! Max hold up!" I yelled as she took off again up the steps night gown fluttering.

Max sighed and paused. "Yeah Nudge?"

"What's that on your neck?" I pointed to a purple ring at the nape of Max's near her left shoulder. Max's eyebrows furrowed and she looked puzzled. "Hey are yo-"

Then Max's eyes flared and she yelled up the stairs case. "FANG! You are so DEAD!" With that, Max stomped off.

I flopped back down onto the couch. "Can't people just stop cutting me off in the middle of my sentences!"

"Who's cutting you off?" I sat up and saw Ella leaning against the kitchen arch with a apple in her hand.

"Uh, everyone! I can hardly finish a sentence before they run off!" I vented throwing my arm to shield my eyes from the light.

I heard a crunch and figured Ella had taken a bite of her apple. "Well." She said, mouth full. "Maybe they're just doing something important."

I snorted. "Yeah right. This is like the flock vacation – meaning no hard work allowed."

"Oh... Mum asked me to clean up her bathroom for her and I'd hoped one of you'd guys would help, but I guess-"

"I'll help! I don't mind. How could I not you guys have been so nice and kind and helpful and sweet! I just have to do something to repay you!" I sat up and grinned at Ella.

"Oh thank god! I thought I'd have to do it all myself and-"

"No, no, no, of course not. I coul-"

"Now your cutting me off. Come on!" Ella pulled me up via my wrist. I giggled and followed her as she trudged up the stairs.

* * *

"Why does Dr. M have so much stuff up here?" I groaned. I had just started to sought yet another tin full of soaps.

Ella kept stacking a pile of bath bombs while offhandedly replying, "People like to give Mom presents for Christmas or for saving their cat or something and they usually give her soap and hand cream and other stuff like that. There is a bunch in our bathroom too. I don't know about the boy's though."

"Oh okay. I thought she liked collected them or something like the Crazy Cat lady off The Simpsons. Dr. Martinez 'Crazy Soap Lady'." I proclaimed dramatically and Ella laughed.

We spent the next 30 minutes in quite, not silence because I'm never really all that silent. We can't all be like Fang.

We finished cleaning the shelves that were above the toilet (which we disinfected), scrubbed out the bath/shower and we were now starting to clean the cupboard under the vanity. We had finished the top shelf and there was only one rather large box to finish on the bottom before we were done.

Ella pulled the box out and set it on the floor in front of our crossed legs so we were sitting on at each end. "It's kind of heavy." She stated puzzled. It was an old cardboard box about 2 times larger than a shoe box.

I pulled the lid off and set down it behind me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion where as Ella's eyes widened and she muffled a screech with hand.

"Hey Ell's? What is all his stuff?" I lifted a long object from the box. It was rubbery but firm and about seven inches long and two and a half wide. Ella didn't respond to me and continued to stare into the box. I turned the object upside down and flicked a switch; it started to vibrate in my hands. I switched it off and curiously picked up a different item from the box. This item was a pair of hot pink fluffy hand cuffs. I set this item down and picked up a different one. I repeated this – exploring each item and setting it a side - until there was no items left in the box.

In the box there were plenty of odd objects. Two long vibrating things that I described before (one fluro pink and one black), the hand cuffs (I soon found some rope to match), a packet of rubber things, a long string with metal balls along it, another long plastic thing this time with bumps ranging from large to small from tip to base, a couple of books (Getting Off: A Woman's Guide to Masturbation and Being Female: The Art of Female Masturbation), a sought of whip and a black bottle titled: Rock'n'Roll sensual lube.

I twirled one of those vibrating sticks in my hand again before Ella's glazed eyes snapped to life. "Oh my GOD! Put it down! Put it down! Get them away from me! Please, just make them go a away! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"What? What's wrong!" I grabbed Ella's shoulders to stop her from scooting any farther into the corner of the room and away from the box.

"Oh God! Did Max never give you 'The Talk'?" Ella looked suddenly tired.

I tilted my head. "Well yeah. Periods and 'Guy's awkward occurrences'. That type of thing."

"Did she... did she explain to you about how girls and boys like... like to touch themselves sometimes."

"Yeah. Yeah she did." Where was she going with this? "What does this have to do with that box?"

"When women touch themselves they sometimes like to use toys and stuff... like... like that stuff." She finished lamely.

"So Dr. M uses this stuff when she-"

"_Do not_ remind me!"

I sat back from Ella. "So what does this do?" I held up the pink vibrating stick-thing.

"Do I really need to tell you."

At that moment something came over me, as though I wasn't my self anymore and Ella's eyes became glazed. "You could show me." I droned very unlike myself.

"Okay..." Ella replied. From somewhere far off I felt as though someone had entered the room at that moment and had sat of the closed lid of the newly clean toilet but it was as if I was too preoccupied with watching Ella. I felt a sudden urge of want that I never knew I had. Want to see Ella – with no clothes.

Ella had now begun to take off her shirt. I watched as she was reduced to her lacy red bra we had bought from Victoria secret yesterday. Her breast bounced as she clutched them slightly after she was done.

"Take off your shirt too, Nudge." I nodded and, as if I couldn't help myself, started to lift my shirt up my body. Ella's hands found my bra clasp as soon as the material of my shirt was discarded behind me.

I knew it was wrong deep down but it felt so... right right now. I moved my hands over the front of Ella's bra and she gasped as I made contact with her nipple which hardened. I kneed me palms into her boobs as she seemed to enjoy it. Ella's hands had drifted to the front of my tennis shorts and she trailed her slim hand up and down I shivered and involuntarily bucked my hips into the hand.

Ella tugged my pants down easily as they had no zip and soon I was left in just my new panties. I pulled at the top of Ella's shorts and she smirked and undid them.

"So are you going to show me how to use those toys or...?" I questioned Ella trailing off.

"Lie back and take your panties off." Ella commanded. I did as I was told pushing stuff out of the way so I could lay down and flung my panties off. Ella crawled over me so I couldn't see her and too where the toys were. She soon climbed back over my waiting body completely naked and carrying the two vibrating sticks, the hand cuffs and the rope.

"I thought I could just start with these. Put you hands above your head and spread your legs." I felt like I had no shame in my body as I spread my legs and let the whole world have a good look into my exposed vagina – Ella had pulled the rope out of it's neatly tied package to find there were actually two pieces. With one she tied my right leg to the toilet role holder and the other to the bottom rod of the towel rack so my ass was slightly lifted off the ground and my legs were really spread wide. Ella had snapped the cuffs around my wrist.

Ella smiled at me and switched on the vibrating stick. "This is called a vibrating dildo, I think." I nodded taking this in.

"What does it do?' Ella smirked and all of a sudden pressed it into the top of my slit. I screamed and bucked my hips. "Oh good GOD!" Ella pulled it off and smiled down at me. "Do it again." Ella obliged and I moaned. Never had I felt something like this. With the hand that wasn't pressing the dildo into my clit Ella trailed her hand from my hole back to my clit dragging fluid with her.

"Your wet for me." She commented. I nodded and sighed. "You know this isn't going where it is actually supposed to."

I pulled on my leg restraints and buck. "What... do you mean." I strained.

Ella smirked evilly and her hand reached out for the second dildo. "See it supposed to go up your vagina. Like a dick would." Normal Ella would never say something like that, straight forward like that and with such language. It was hot – Why was that? "And I've got you all tied up." Her eyes flashed dangerously "I'm in control now. I can do whatever I want and you can't resist." Ella pulled the vibrating length of my clit and looked into mine. Brown meeting brown. I had no idea what she was about to do.

Before I could even take a breath the dildo had been shoved up my leaking hole. I screamed in pain as it sheathed into my sex. It hurt so bad, like I was being ripped in half. Ella pulled it almost fully out before thrusting in again and the pain suddenly evaporated and replaced with something that had to pure ecstasy and I orgasmed.

Now you probably thinking how lame that was but it was my first time and I had never masturbated before so for me it was the best feeling I had ever had in my life. I screamed louder than I had ever in my life.

* * *

Fang POV

Max's breathing labored as my tongue thrust deep inside her. _Where was those damn M'n'M's? I swear I shoved 5 up here... Oh there it is._ I scrapped it out with my tongue chewing it and savoring the sweet juices that were mixed with the chocolate taste. Now I only had one left...

I was completely concentrated on the job at hand when a scream ripped through the house. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I pulled away from Max and we both stared at each other, when we could hear no other sounds, Max gave a short nod and I dove back in.

Nudge was probably just having another wardrobe malfunction. Nothing to worry about...

* * *

Nudge POV

Ella covered my mouth with her hand. "Do you want to be found!" I shook my head. "Good." Ella answered and then made a slight gargling sound. I looked her up and down – well as much as I could in my position – but found nothing that could afflict such a sound from her. Then I spotted her hand pumping the second dildo in and out of her pussy.

Ella's hand began to move faster and she moaned I bucked against my restrains begging silently to be released. Ella reached over and undid my hand. I immediately flung my body forward so that I could grab a hold of Ella's butt, I squeezed it and she giggled. I dragged her up me so that she was sitting on my upper torso legs on either side. I then smacked her hand away from the pumping stick and let my hand take its place and begin to thrust the dildo into her pussy myself. After a while I noticed the vibration wasn't switched on, I smiled and flicked the switch. Ella through her head to the ceiling feeling the tremors rack her body and moaned. My. Fucking. Name.

"Nuuuuuuudddddggggggeeeeee!" This sound, so exciting, made me thrust harder into her pussy and Ella was thrusting to meet me half way. "Fuck!" She whispered. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" I smirked, she was so close. "Nudge!" Ella yelled and collapsed onto me letting fluids leek and run down over my breasts.

I was _sooo_ tired. I shut my eyes slowly ready for sleep...

"What do you think your doing?" I snapped my eyes open to look at Ella. "We still have more toys to try."

"But I'm tired!" I moaned. Ella said nothing and slowly got up from my chest. I closed my eyes once more. However, before I had a chance to slip into unconsciousness Ella was back with a tube and the stick with bumps along it and Ella had skirted the liquid from the tube onto her hand and had started to brush my ass hole with it.

"Ella?" I asked wide eyed. She smiled evilly and placed the end of the bumpy stick into my ass lathered hole. "No Ella, no." She kept pressing and I writhed in my bonds with pain I attempted to grab at her when, before I could, the handcuffs where back around my wrists strapped in front of me – I was unmovable. Ella pushed another bump inside me and my head flew back...

That was when the door flew open.

* * *

_The real group stuff starts next chapter so hang in there. _

_**Not updating before 70 reviews**... 'Cause I'm mean._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Laterzzzz._

_Ella 3_


End file.
